


Great Minds Together

by Nevanna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Mind Sex, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Ozorne and Arram explore intimacy on more than one level.





	Great Minds Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).



> This ficlet is set during the university days, probably a few years after _Tempests & Slaughter_.

The shape of Arram’s mind is as familiar as the long, lean body that trembles beneath Ozorne’s hands. Even with his eyes closed, he recognizes the colors and patterns that flare and shift when he strokes _here_ , or pinches _there_... Arram holds none of it back, his desires and weaknesses etched in light for anybody that cares to probe deeply enough.

Could they share this pleasure without touching each other at all? If he were in the aviary, Arram in the library, and Varice in the garden, could they bring each other past the brink of ecstasy with their thoughts alone? Could Ozorne _undo_ them completely, just by _wanting_ it enough?

Arram shifts deliciously beneath him. _Perhaps with the right spell to form the initial link_ , he replies silently, pulling Ozorne’s head down for another kiss. _We’d need to do more research._

The possibilities terrify and entice, and Ozorne reminds himself to breathe. “Why am I not surprised that the thought of research arouses you?” he asks aloud.

“Then we’ll have to make it more exciting for you,” Arram says with a mischievous smile. His large, capable hands frame Ozorne’s face again, causing warmth to bloom at his temples. _If you will show me how._

The words caress Ozorne from some inescapable place inside him, like dark flames that don’t _quite_ burn, and he wonders if he truly has Arram at his mercy, or if it’s the other way around.


End file.
